Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed towards networks, systems, and methods for forming media networks from loosely coordinated media rendering devices. More specifically, the disclosure is directed towards networks, systems, and methods for generating a shared audio sound field amongst a collection of audio rendering devices.
Background
Mobile technologies and consumer electronic devices (CED) continue to expand in use and scope throughout the world. Several aspects of professional media systems (audio and visual systems) that have been traditionally implemented with expensive, custom installations may potentially be implemented in consumer applications with the advent of more cost effective mobile and consumer electronic technologies. In parallel with continued proliferation of CEDs, there has been rapid technical advance of device hardware and components, leading to increased computing power and incorporation of new peripherals onboard devices along with reductions in device size, power consumption, etc.
In many circumstances, such devices lack the basic sound quality necessary for providing a truly high fidelity sound experience. Audio experience is just one of many factors considered in the design of consumer electronic devices. Often, the quality of audio systems, loudspeakers, etc. are compromised in favor of other design factors such as cost, visual appeal, form factor, screen real-estate, case material selection, hardware layout, and assembly considerations amongst others. Many of these competing factors are favored at the expense of the audio quality, as determined by the audio drivers, component layout, loudspeakers, material and assembly considerations, housing design, etc.
In addition, consumers continue to demand more streamlined experiences, without the hassle of configuration, product specific setup, and training. In many cases, a consumer may expect a new device work immediately out of the box. Multiple configuration steps necessary to establish and maintain communication between devices may adversely affect user experience and potentially turn away new customers.
Network topologies for streaming media to one or more rendering devices continue to evolve and standardize. Thus emerging network configurations for maintaining functions important for media consumption are becoming more widely available (e.g. audio over IP solutions, standards network implementations, etc.).
Related to conferencing applications, simultaneous translation may be provided with specialized headsets and FM transceivers. Adoption and use of these systems is often limited by the number of available channels, the need for application specific hardware necessary for implementation, and the associated costs. Participants without the specific hardware may not be able to access the translated broadcasts. Furthermore, such systems are often unidirectional broadcasts and may not be configured to provide free flow of discussion between participants.
Such media network components must routinely handle a range of signal types (e.g. audio signals, video signals, sensory data, etc.), arising from a variety of sources.
Systems and devices issues as described above are of particular relevance to the areas of audio processing, video processing and telemetry applications.